


The Truth

by softolt (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, sorry if it gets there, will NOT put this in the reibert tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softolt
Summary: Gabi finds out who her real family is.Copy and pasted from google docs.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> a joke fic for my fam on the reibert discord server. Do not take anything i say here seriously.  
> Also, in taking liberties on whatever the fuck Gabi's parents look like. It’s for the plot babe. For some background, apparently, the Brazilian anime onlies think that Gabi is Reiners daughter, even though he would have to be 11 for this to be possible (I did the math). In the chat with my friends, we (myself) came to the conclusion that Reiner and Marcel must’ve fucked, and reiner got MPregg’d. This is my first time publishing any SNK work.  
> Enjoy. Or don’t. I’m not your mom.  
> PS: in this story, the attack at the parade doesn’t go through, and Gabi inherited the Armored Titan. Cuz plot lol  
> PPS: i can’t spell peick

Gabi always looked much different than the rest of her family. Her parents did not look like her, they had golden blonde hair that looked like rays on sunshine, she had jet black hair and eyes. From the little she knew about science, this would be impossible. Something about dominant genes, she wasn’t paying attention in class.  
She observed herself in the mirror, she had been doing that lately. Gabi was 12 years old and was just starting to go through puberty, and waf often finding herself looking at her own face in the mirror. It was after these changes where she really realized that she was a fish out of water in her family filled with blond haired women.  
So she finished up looking at herself, placed her mirror down, and went to her bed.  
'I wish I knew why I am so different'. She thought to herself.  
'I’ve already seen some… questionable memories from Reiner…; She shivered while thinking of those memories, was it normal for two boys to hug that closely naked?  
'Maybe I’ll dream up some memories of before I was born to see what’s happened.' Gabi closed her eyes as tight as possible, and fell asleep a few minutes later. 

In her dream, Gabi opened her eyes to see the face of her aunt. She looked furious. For some reason, Aunt Karina was yelling at her. Tears were streaming down Gabis cheeks. This wasn’t her own memory, Aunt had always been nice to her. This must’ve been from when Reiner was a kid. Her hands were trembling and she was scared. 

“Reiner, when will you learn?” Karina cried out, her voice was cracking and she was pulling at her hair.  
“When will you learn that your actions have consequences?!””

“I’m sorry, please forgive me.” Gabi’s body got on his knees, pleading.

“With Marcel fucking Galliard? Reiner! Why! Why did you do this to me?” Her anger seemed to turn from angry to angry and sad at that exact moment.  
“How on earth do I explain to the rest of our family that my son is pregnant?”

———-

Gabi woke up in a cold sweat. She gripped onto her bed sheets, goosebumps scattering over her skin.  
Why was I never told about this? And who is Marcel?  
She had to figure this out. 

 

Galliard. That was the same last name of Porco, another one of the warriors. Porco… she didn’t really know him that much. Today would be the day that she would try to find out some more. 

 

I think this is the right door. It was the room inside of a Marleyan Government office where most of the older warriors would stay. All of the other rooms were empty. It was a holiday weekend, but she knew the other shifters would be there, gabi was pretty sure they lived in those tiny offices anyways. She knocked three times on the door and waited patiently outside, taking a deep breath in. Gabi was taken aback by the smell of whatever was coming out of that room. It smelt oddly herbal, she had smelt that same scent before, but it was mostly in the bad parts of her town. 

“Come in.” A woman’s voice called out for her. It was Peick who seemed to often hang around Porco. Gabi opened the door and let herself in. As soon as she opened the door, a large amount of what seemed like smoke came out. Gabi coughed and looked around the room. Porco wasn’t in there. Maybe he was also taking off for the holidays. It wouldn’t hurt to ask Pieck what was going on though. 

“What’s up baybee girl?!?!?!?” She asked. She sounded drunk, but it was nicer than the drunk people Gabi was usually around. 

“I was looking for Porco. I wanted to ask him something.”  
“Well you can ask me…” Piekc smiled at Gabi, who was staring her down. Peak was sitting on the table which was usually used to write stuff down on, and in her left hand was a funky brown looking cigarette thing, and it looked like she was crying. Her eyes were red as shit. She looked like a badass cat. 

She got off of the table and did that freaky ass Cart Titan crawl to the bed where Gabi was sitting, cigarette thing still clean. She crawled up onto the bed and sat next to gabi, patting the sheets.  
“Tell me. What’s going on?”  
“I think I had a memory dream last night. “  
“And?”  
“I was Reiner. And I was getting yelled at by Auntie Karina, and she mentioned something that he did with a boy called Marcel and he has the same last name as Porco.” Gabi told her. Peak was taking a hard hit on her smoke and politely blew it in the opposite direction of Gabi. Smelled good. 

“Oh.. oh shit. Marcel?”  
“Yup. Marcel.”

Gabi was then being handed the still burning cigarette. Peak looked somewhat serious while at the same time looking fucking insane.  
“If I’m telling you about fucking marcel, you’re gonna want to be blazed.”

 

Three hours (and multiple blunts) later, poor 12 year old Gabi was high as balls and was laughing her tiny ass off. 

“He got fuckin ATE! CHOMP!” Peak clapped her hands like a wild fucking seal and Gabi was laughing her ass off. Somehow, this was so much funnier now that they were both high as shit.  
“So, from what I’m getting at…” she said in between laughs, “He was another warrior too? But got fucked over?”  
“Yup. I think that you should head out now… it’s like… eight…”  
“Alright. See ya baybee~”

It took a good half an hour for Gabi to get home. She wasn’t able to walk properly, and made quite a few stops to a little corner to get some chocolates before going home. Her parents were not at home, probably still going out for dinner, and bringing the leftovers home. She could totally use some food. She felt super hungry and was totally craving some noodles. Especially the foreign kinds, the one that they cover in tomato sauce. But, this chocolate would be good enough for now.

Gabi went to her room and unboxed the chocolates, ate it all in less than five minutes and proceeded to lay on her stomach in complete and utter pain.  
I think I’m gonna shit my pants… ugh… she thought as she clutched her belly. She squished her face up against the pillow on her bed and moaned.  
Before I die of this tummy ache… I should try that method of remembering things from Reiner that peak recommended me.  
———

Gabi tried for a good minute or so to move before finally getting up, walking out of her house, and went outside. It was getting dark out, and the streetlights were now turned on. She was to find a forest, far away from her hometown, and would transform and fall asleep. It was very risky to do, but she could blame it on being new. And anyways, she was told to explore her new titan, so what was so bad about transforming and just sitting around?  
Gabi found a nice, thick treed forest, and walked as far as she could inside. She climbed herself up a tree, and kept climbing from each one until she could not see the city lights anymore.  
There, she jumped out of the tree (trying to be cool) and attempted to bite her hand, but failed and landed smack on her face. She ended up biting a moderate amount of her hand skin off, and did a half-assed transformation.

It was her first time transforming since testing earlier that year. And, it was her first time transforming on her own will. It felt weird. Her jaw had v shaped marks around the edges of her lips, and some type of odd meat tentacles were under her eyes. She was having trouble moving around on her own, even though she had did it before, it was under guidance of her superiors. But that was not what she was trying to do. She would take a quick nap inside of this titan, where it would be easier for her to see the memories of her predecessors.  
Ok, time for a nap. Gabi closed her eyes, and even though it was uncomfortable, she was able to fall asleep.

Inside of this dream world, she saw a hallway full of doors. At the end of the hall was a large yellow door.  
I bet if I go through these, I’ll be able to see some of the memories of the other people who had this titan. Now, which one is which? All of the other doors in this hall were red. Gabi walked all the way to the end of the hallway, where she opened the door. A large light showered over her, and she saw an odd scene, where it seemed as if she was spectating this action. 

“What happened?”A young male voice asked. Gabi recognized who it was, it looked like a much younger Bertolt. She also saw younger reiner sitting next to him, and little reiner was crying.  
“Are you okay?” Bertolt asked him again.  
“No. I told her and now she is super mad at me.”  
“Well, it happened a while ago, so she shouldn’t punish you. And anyways, you didn’t know this would happen so…”  
“Yeah. I guess you’re right. I hope I don’t get disqualified though. I don’t even know how I’m gonna have a baby.” He said. He clutched his face and cringed.  
“What would I name it though?” He followed up on his previous statement.  
“I don’t know,” Bertolt said “but I think a good name for a girl would be-”

Suddenly, Gabi was expelled from the door and flew to the back of the hall. Before she could try to run back to see the end of the conversation, she was removed from the nape of the titan by someone.  
“WHAT are you doing, Braun?” It was definitely one of her commanders, but she was so out of it she couldn't see who it was.  
“I was in the forest and… and I fell on my face and accidently transformed… I must’ve passed out.” She lied. The unknown commander sighed.  
“Try not to do it again, or there will be punishments.” He told her. Gabi nodded and removed the rest of her body from the titan. 

Gabi walked home all by herself. She felt embarrassed that she was caught by one of her Commanders, and that she lied to him. She decided that she would try to come clean to him later.

The sun had went all the way down and the streets were gently illuminated by yellow lamps. She found herself home and went straight up to bed. Today was a long day and frankly, she didn’t know if she could look at her family in the same way. She just wanted to know about this unknown baby. 

“Hey MOM” she shouted as soon as she entered the house. Her moher squeaked and looked at gabi. She had a look of determination on her face.  
“Am I… my girl cousin?” She did a dramatic pose on the doorframe.  
“Yes.” Her mom didn’t even look up at her. She just continued to sip on some tea.  
“Are you…” She pushed her leg up against the wall. “Sure about that??”  
“Of course I’m sure about it. I only have one sister.” She looked over at gabi who was making an absolutely ridiculous fucking gesture. 

 

I AM NOT FINISHING THIS SHIT


End file.
